


01/06/22: in case you wanted to

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Two years later and three years into her and Jihoon's relationship, Seungkwan thinks that maybe it's time that she move in with Jihoon.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	01/06/22: in case you wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Monday everyone~ hope you're all staying safe, hope you're all staying educated, and I hope you're taking time away for yourself if things are getting way too much.

_June 1, 2022_

_2 years later_

“Noona!” Seungkwan calls.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come here?”

“One second.” She quickly finishes typing up the last sentence of her report. Her eyes skim over the paragraphs on the screen. She waves it away, deciding to proof read in the morning. She glances at the other open window on her computer, but huffs. The reply hasn’t come in yet.

When she steps out of her room, she finds Seungkwan sitting at his end of the table, hands folded and two mugs of tea ready. Slowly, she slips into her seat across from him. The aroma of peppermint tea fills the air around her and she takes a small sip.

She lifts an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” She studies his expression. “You look really serious.”

“I want to talk about something important.”

“Important.”

“It has to do with us.”

“It does.” She pauses before asking, “Have I offended you?”

“Not at all.”

“Okay. Go on then.”

Seungkwan’s hands wrap around his mug, his head ducks, and he takes a deep breath. “It’s about our living situation.”

She hesitates before saying anything, eventually deciding that waiting him out this time is likely better.

“I think it’s about time that you move in with Jihoon hyung.”

She blinks, a small smile cracking her blank expression. “Are you… are you kicking me out, Seungkwanie?”

Seungkwan’s head snaps up to look at her, his eyes wide. He begins backtracking. “No, no. Noona, you know I love living with you. I just thought, well, you and hyung have been together for a couple years now and,” he shrugs, “I don’t know. Mingyu hyung and I thought maybe you guys want to live together and don’t know how to tell us. You guys have been suggesting all this stuff every time either of you visit.”

She chuckles, propping her cheek in her hand. “So I can assume that Mingyu is having this conversation with Jihoon right now?”

Seungkwan nods. “We agreed to do it at the same time. It’s really just a suggestion, noona. I don’t want to force you if you aren’t ready, but you guys spend all this time at each other’s places. We just thought that maybe…” He sips his tea. “That you guys needed a nudge."

Smiling, she takes another sip of her tea and goes to her bedroom. She returns with her laptop and takes the seat closest to him. She signs in. The immediate screen is open to her emails, open right to the one where she’d been corresponding with someone whose apartment is for rent.

“Jihoon and I were just waiting until the deal was done before telling you and Mingyu.” She looks over at him. “It’s why we were dropping all the hints. We didn’t want to get you guys excited, but we also didn’t want to spring it all of a sudden. The guy is still finalizing his own move.”

She clicks to another tab that has the apartment’s photos and pushes the laptop towards Seungkwan. He immediately begins clicking through them.

“Wow, noona, this place is great.” Seungkwan looks to her with shining eyes. “Where is it?”

“Closer to Jihoon’s work. Makes my commute a little longer, but,” she shrugs, “it’s cheaper, in the area we wanted to be, close to you guys.”

She gets an email notification and she and Seungkwan open it to find that she and Jihoon have a place of their own.

“We’re celebrating.” Seungkwan pulls his phone out. “I’m calling everyone over.”

She grabs his wrist. “Wait, let me tell Jihoon first,” she laughs.

“Right, right. I’ll start cooking then.”

Seungkwan gets up and she turns the laptop to face her. She video chats Jihoon and it rings for a while before he picks up.

“Hey, jagi.”

“Guess what?”

Jihoon tilts his head, thinking.

She doesn’t bother to wait for him to actually guess. “We got it.”

His eyes widen and he straightens up. “We did?”

“Yeah!” Her smile is wide, the excitement suddenly washing over her. “We have somewhere to live!”

“ _So you guys_ are _moving in together_!” Mingyu exclaims. Suddenly, he’s in frame behind Jihoon. He crouches. “Hyung’s been telling me that you guys are actually breaking up and he didn’t know how to tell me.”

She laughs, her smile broadening even more when she catches sight of Jihoon’s cheeky expression.

“I just didn’t want to hear your pathetic roundabout speech,” his eyes move to Mingyu’s profile, “about how it’s okay if we move in together.”

Mingyu pouts, but Seungkwan starts shouting. “Yah! Mingyu hyung! We’re celebrating tonight!”

Mingyu’s pout changes in a blink. He gives Jihoon’s shoulders an excited shake until Jihoon slaps his arm to stop. “Celebrating the lovebirds! Let’s go!”

“Shut up. That’s what we call Jeonghan hyung and Seungcheol hyung,” Jihoon mutters.

“That’s right. I should call everyone now,” Seungkwan muses.

“We have a place to live,” she says to Jihoon.

Despite his irritation at being rattled like a toy, he grins back at her. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
